


A Gift from a knot

by HYUN



Category: BUCK-TICK, COLOR (Band), Dir en grey, LUNA SEA, Real Person Fiction, SHAZNA (Band), X JAPAN, the GazettE (Band)
Genre: 90's Music, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, American English, Aphrodisiacs, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Boners, Awkward Dates, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad English, Beach Holidays, Beach Sex, Big Eater, Blow Jobs, Boob Jokes, Boobjobs, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Childhood Trauma, Chocolate, Comics, Complicated Relationships, Cosplay, Crazy Rich Asians, Crossdressing Izam, Delinquent, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Die and Nanami are childhood friends, Doujinshi, Ecchi, English Teacher Yoshiki, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Filthy Rich Sugizo, First Time, Footjobs, Friendship/Love, Gangs, German-American Character, Giggolos, Graduation, Gyaru, Harems, Hentai, High School, High School Drop Outs, Holidays, Homecoming, Honmei choco, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspire by Sim Dates, Inspired by Doujinshi, Japanese Bands, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Kansai Region, Kansai-ben, Kendo, Kogal, Kogyaru, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Love Hotels, Masturbation, Mentioned Bromance, Mentioned Gay Relationships, Mentioned Other Jrock/Visual Kei Artist(s), Mentioned Yaoi, Modern Era, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Endings, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Multiple routes, Music Store, Mutual Masturbation, Nosebleed, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Paizuri, Panties, Panty Kink, Panty Shots, Past Child Abuse, Past Lives, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Tense, Pettanko, Phone Sex, Pink Panties, Pink Rotor, Pre-Band, Reincarnation, Reita Being an Asshole (the GazettE), Reita is a simp, Returning Home, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, School, School Clubs, School Uniforms, Semi-Public Sex, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sexual innuendos, Shibari, Shinya is reincarnated as a plushy doll, Sibling Rivalry, Smoking, Study Date, Study Group, Studying, Sukeban, Summer Festival, The Beach Episode, Threesome - F/F/M, Time Travel, Trap Character, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Vibrators, Visual Kei, White Day, White Knights, Youkai, cosplay event, engrish, foreigners, gaijin, part-time jobs, school gangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYUN/pseuds/HYUN
Summary: Unknowingly where this era takes Die in, but a young-in period of himself back in high school and with different people he recognized right now and alternated high school years. With Shinya, Die will help himself have good-old childhood memories with his friends, enemies, family, and mystery, beloved lover, which he will have to spend one hundred days finding his true love. Sexual jokes and abusive life are the main part of his story.
Relationships: Die (Dir en grey)/Original Character(s), Die (Dir en grey)/Original Female Character(s), Izam (SHAZNA)/ Kyo (Dir en grey), Reita (the GazettE)/Original Character(s), Reita (the GazettE)/Original Female Character(s), Sugizo (LUNA SEA)/Original Female Character, Toshiya (Dir en grey)/Original Character(s), Toshiya (Dir en grey)/Original Female Character(s)





	A Gift from a knot

A night in Tokyo, my band and I were having drinks through the finished work of our upcoming new single this spring. I was already drunk when I screamed in the wall and others making fun of my alcoholic mood. I've always been a 'dick' throughout my whole life; surely, I asserted myself on that. Nobody had ever called me that nickname before.

"I wanna go home, man," Kyo yawned. "I'll grab my pouch and head back to my private apartment."

"Are you sure about that?" Toshiya asked, drank beer about three times. His face went red, and his speech almost slowed down.

"We don't wanna act like Kansai dickheads. y'know that?" said Kaoru. "I'm sure that people in the Kansai region are much louder than city boys."

"Don't be such an idiot! Not everyone in Kansai is noisy and wild." Kyo yelled.

Shinya was the only one who remained quiet during this mini-argument. He drank more wine than us and felt pale. I was worried that he had to do more than the rest of the others. I'm already at a limit where I'll be puking on the floor. But I have to avoid a big reaction, so I excused quietly to the toilet.

"Where do you think you're going?" Toshiya asked. He looked at me. I walked slowly outside the door and pointed to the right side of the hallway. He knew that I'm going to the bathroom.

As the unexpected voice of Shinya had said, "I'm coming too."

I led Shinya out the door before me. We didn't say anything to the other three. They were still arguing but, in fact, no seriousness at all. Jokes about Japanese stereotypes make zero sense to the reality of people living here.

I kept my Kansai dialect throughout the whole day. Nobody knows where I live or born if I don't speak like that. This might appeal to foreigners living here unless they're educated to the rising sun's culture shock.

My stomach was bursting like fireballs rolling down into my liver. I'm sure drunkards have to suffer this every day. I actually walked the slowest when it comes to puking in the toilet seat. Shinya was ahead of me about a meter away.

I yelled, "Can you carry me? You're going to the bathroom too."

Shinya grabbed my other arm, and it wrapped around my back. It's much worse when someone has to carry you when you're easily drunk but also better when you're not alone. Shinya's weight is usually lighter than mine. He never worked out like me and always an inspector of the band.

Five minutes later, and I already threw up twice on the toilet seat. Both Shinya and I were washing hands. After that, I washed my face to clear outer vomits. I wetted my blonde hair a little. I walked alone ahead of him and went back to the main music studio with others.

While walking in the hallways, I was distracted by a sign and looked to the left: DO NOT OPEN! AN ABANDONED ROOM SINCE 1997. It's weird that, in fact, DIR EN GREY already debuted with our new bassist (it's Toshiya). We weren't here at that time. We were an independent band like how others at a starting music career. It might be a room that a murdered person exists and no one has ever discovered it, then call the police. I thought it wouldn't be bad if I had to see something like this after one in a half-decade.

There's only black in the room, nothing to see here until I open the lights. Brighter than the sun, a hollow sound of an abandoned room. Affiliated with boxes of older bands' music discographies and videography. Weirdly enough that the abandoned room is a bunch of junk that nobody sold these copies. What's more bizarre is a looking like security doors which you'll get in or not. Like what? Some intruder outside Firewall Div. have to check by staff. The doors are always closed for people who wanted to enter and lurk us.

The cord is near to the outlet, so I tried to open it if it works. A vividly colorful light sought my shadow and a sense of hypnotism driving me walking dead. Then a sudden shout on the door. It was Shinya from the bathroom earlier.

"Where in the hell have you been?" He paused and stared by the shitty magical security door. I ignored him and continued to get in the door. He ran and pushed me on the floor, saying, "NO! NO! NO!"

"I told you not to enter that thing, Tommy will get mad," Tommy (or Tomioka, if you're an old-fashioned person) is our founder of Free-Will. Firewall Div. is a sub-division of that music label. No wonder he kept all these junks in the white room. A murder scene would've been better if we can discover much easier. "It's a room for nobody, Die. Don't you dare to touch his secrecy possessions here."

How the fuck did Shinya knew this? Is he befriending that old bastard or just following the rules simply?

"NEVER!" I roughly pulled off of Shinya's hands but immediately grabbed my fabricated shirt. "Let my shirt go. I want to see this goddamn looking time machine already!"

Honestly, I regretted my decision in this when I fell into that trap along with Shinya. The breeze was stronger than I thought.


End file.
